The Promise of an Ex
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: "You've been gone for about 4-5 years, it's summer, just came home from England for special schooling. You went up that tree and fell that may have caused minor memory lost. You are not damaged in anyway." A hand was now held out, after he stood up the girl turned to leave, she stopped at the gate and gave an unseen sad smile, "Welcome back, Nigey."
1. Before Reading The Promise of an Ex

Before you Read The Promise of an Ex

Umm, hi. Thee-Shipper-of-Ships here to introduce my new story, The Promise of an Ex. A Nigel UNO and Lizzie Divine romantic story.

So, some of you may have been waiting for this. Since this story kinda crosses over with The Familiar Face.

However, this story is going to be a lot longer which is why…

I am taking a break from The Familiar Face.

I'm sorry! It's just, I actually don't have a clue where to go next! It would much better to continue it after a prequel/crossover that already planned out then redoing the whole story, I bet you don't want that!

So, I am hoping to get this done pretty quick. I also have other stories I want to put up. I will be taking turns on each story. I will update this as much as I can.

This story, even though it connects with The Familiar Face does not really have much of Numbuh 3 or 4 in here. You will be hearing more of Numbuh 5 or 2 because in both stories they don't have much in it.

Also…

Please stop telling me to also put a 2x5 story in there as well! I know they get married and all but, I actually don't like that episode. So…

This story does mostly have Nigel and Lizzie. Don't tell me in the reviews.

'Oh this is just lovey dovey 1xLizzie stuff!'

Honestly, I just don't get you Rachel and Nigel fans. I just don't, that's why I don't read it. If you don't wanna read this then fine.

Anyway, this is just a little story I came up with and I thought it would be really interesting, and if you look hard enough it starts to remind you of a different episode.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, The Promise of an Ex.

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


	2. Prologue: A Secret Found Out

The Promise of an Ex

Prologue

A Secret Just Found Out

"I know you guys know something." Lizzie accused. Sure, she did break up with him. But, it's been 3 months of not seeing him in classrooms or at recess or seeing him doing a mission. It worried her.

"Why should we tell you?" Hoagie Gilligan or Numbuh 2 asked. He folded his arms and raised a brow at her. Lizzie looked away in shame and embarrassment.

"Because… even though I broke up with him, I still really like him. He was the only one who truly appreciated me and liked me even though I was so… clingy." Lizzy said honestly.

Numbuh 2's brow relaxed and his arms fell as his face saddened.

"Well guess what missy! You ain't seeing him again! He's off in space with the stupid Galactic Kids Next Door and will most likely 'never' come back!" Yelled Wallabee Beetles or Numbuh 4 with tears in his eyes. Lizzie's eyes widened. Gone?

Is that how Nigel will remember her? As some person who broke up with him and have nothing to do with? That's not true! She was wrong!

Lizzie didn't know she was crying till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Abigail Lincoln or Numbuh 5, the new leader of Sector V.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I do know that Numbuh 1 had lots of feelings for you. I don't know if they are still there, but I think he does miss you." Numbuh 5 said. She then was handed a familiar pair of black sunglasses. Lizzie was surprised, she always thought that Numbuh 5 hated her the most. Because she always got in the way of their missions. Lizzie gently accepted the gift and put them on the top of her head. Then, started to cry.

"I… regret what I did. I really thought what I did was right, all Nigey cared about was the Kids Next Door. But, I can't… seem to get him out of my mind, and now, I'll never see him again." Lizzie turned away from Sector V and walked away, mopping through out the rest of the day.

Lizzie was looking at her pictures of her ex boyfriend. She had picked them up from the trash can since the day they broke up she tore off all the pictures. She was looking at a certain picture that was taken the day we they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You really mean it Nigey?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course Lizzie. You are truly one of the most amazing girls I've ever met, and I think I'd like to give this a try."

"Oh Nigey, I'm so sorry." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Every time Nigel UNO woke up he expected to be in his treehouse, not in a room inside of a spaceship. He couldn't believe that he was chosen to be apart of the Galactic Kids Next Door. Being able to fight adulthood in space!

However, Nigel missed his teammates. The people at the Galactic were nice and treated him well, but they would never compare with his teammates back on earth.

As Numbuh 1 got up, he looked out his small circled window. He was still in the same Solar System so, if he looked closely, he could still see Earth miles and miles away.

Numbuh 1 felt an ache on his heart as looked out, he usually felt this ache but it was a lot stronger this time. He looked over his shoulder to see the bag which Numbuh 2 had packed for him.

Numbuh 1 had yet to open it, mostly because of the memories and thought that Numbuh 2 quickly put into this. Numbuh 1 didn't want to waste that. But he felt compiled to open it now.

Numbuh 1 turned away from the window and sat on his bed while bringing the backpack to his lap.

He carefully unzipped it and without looking, put his hand inside and pulled the first thing he touched.

He got out many things, many devices, files, personal items, etc.. And with each one it warmed Numbuh 1's heart.

He finally reached in and pulled out the last thing. It was a picture frame that the glass was broken.

It was a picture of him and Lizzie.

Lizzie. His ex girlfriend.

Numbuh 1 was confused of why Numbuh 2 would pack this. He was already trying to get over her! She broke up with him for crying out load! Why should he remember her anyway?

Wait...

(Quoting from episodes saying that why he was distracted was because of the reason he was not so focused was because of the group matter thing)

No...

Numbuh 1 gasped at the realization.

The reason that he and Lizzie broke up, was all GKND's fault! If they hadn't put that stupid test in, Lizzie and him would still be on good terms.

Then he remembered.

"I… never had the chance to say goodbye." Muttered the Brit. He looked out at the window into the direction of his home planet. That was when the alarm went off to say they were about to go to a new solar system.

Nigel sighed, his new team most likely needed him.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." He said.

Lizzie was now next to the window looking more closely at the sky. Nigel has always been so inspirational to her. Standing up for other kids around the world.

Lizzie then saw something flash. A shooting star perhaps? No, Lizzie loves shooting stars but this one… made her feel sad.

Nevertheless, Lizzie wished anyway.

"Nigey, I wish that I will become more of the girl you know I am. I promise."

Wow, prologue was a lot quicker then I thought…

Anywho! This chapter was mostly on Lizzie's POV which won't be done again for quite sometime.

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


	3. Chapter 1: A Rough Fall

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The Promise of an Ex/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Chapter 1/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"A Rough Fall/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"For a second, all he saw was darkness. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing, or maybe he isn't doing anything at all. He wasn't really sure./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Was he dead? But, how did he die? Murder? He was pretty sure no one would actually try and kill him. Suicide? He didn't really think he was really depressed in some point of his life. This had to be a mistake./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Then, he opened his eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Green. That's the first thing he could make out, he has never really been fond of that color. It's not bad, just not him. Yet, at the moment, somewhere inside him felt overjoyed at the sight of it./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The green soon focused to be grass, he blinked a couple times. Grass? If he was seeing grass, then he was…/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Pain arched his body, he groaned and turned to face his back. Which hurt while he was turning. Soon, he found himself facing the sky. Sky blue, he had to squint as the sun was getting to his eyes./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"He slowly tried to lean up, which cause him a headache./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Ugh, what happened?" He heard himself ask. He had a somewhat British accent. He really was having difficulty figuring out where he was at the moment. Or even who he was either./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""NIGEL UNO!" A voice called, Mum, he presumed. Soon, bits of pieces came together. His name was Nigel UNO, he was… hmmm depends on the year. His family lived in Cleveland, Ohio and has been ever since he was a little baby. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Why are you out here? We thought we were going to meet you there!" His Mum came running out, Nigel looked up at his mother, she hasn't changed a bit. Just same motherly look./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Mum? How did I…?" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh it doesn't matter! Welcome home Nigel!" His mother gave him a heart warming hug, even if it was on the ground. It was tight, but It somehow was great to be hugged by her./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Umm… thanks Mum, remind me where I was again?" He said. Nigel tried to remember the last thing he did. Yet, it was far in his brain, like a hand being so close to reach, yet he couldn't grab hold./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Don't you remember? Oh, you are such a teaser! Like you got your memory cleaned huh? Oh! How I've missed you." His mother cried, Nigel just sat there trying to think./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Umm, Nigel?" His Mum asked. Curious of why he did not seem as happy as she was that he was back./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh yes! I'm super glad to be home! It was just the fact that I've been gone so long that I can not believe I'm back!" Nigel said in a fake happy tone which he always used to trick his parents./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Once again, his Mum really believed him. Man, that trick does it's job every time. "Uhh Mum, remind me what day it is?" Nigel asked./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh! You must be confused because of how far away you were, Its late summer your 15th birthday was quite a bit ago. Sorry we couldn't send you cards, I can't remember why we didn't. But, we just couldn't. Now come inside won't you? You could get sunburned." His Mum turned and started walking away./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Of course, I'll be there in a bit." Nigel called as his mother disappeared into the house. Soon enough, he was once again sitting on the ground in his backyard alone to think./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""So, apparently, I've been gone for… I don't know and-"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Hey," Nigel lifted his head. He didn't hear anyone else come in. He saw someone, but… the girl look some what familiar./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The girl had dark brown hair the looked a lot lighter in the sunlight. She wore a plain yellow shirt with a jean vest and a dark blue skirt. She had on round glasses that looked off since they made her look geeky while the rest of her looked like she could be a popular girl./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""W-who…"/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""You need help?" She asked as she held out her hand. Nigel nodded and took the hand. The girl was shorter then him by at least 3 inches. The girl looked pretty strong and yet very innocent./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I… I know you." He stated his thinking./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Good guess. But, do I know you? It is possible I was just passing through." She said, he couldn't tell if she was teasing. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I know you, I know who are. " he said as he clinched his teeth./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Then, who am I?" She asked. Nigel looked at her, she looked so familiar. Yet, who is she? He stayed silent as that for once he didn't know./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""That's what I thought." She turned around and started to walk away./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Wait, do… do you know who I am?" He asked. The girl paused then looked back at him. She smiled, for some odd reason he felt his cheeks get warm at it./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'll see you later… Nigel UNO."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"~~/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Yay! Chapter 2, it's always so great. You need to remember that this is a NigelxLizzie story. I get that they did break up, but don't you think that they do regret it? /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Your really lucky I decided to upload this. My boyfriend broke up with me, I'm trying to get my mind off him instead of being depressed for months./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Make sure to review!/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Keep Shipping!/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships/div 


	4. Chapter 2: Forgotten Pieces

The Promise of an Ex

Chapter 2

Forgotten Pieces

"It is so great for you to be back son!" Said his dad. They were sitting at dinner table. Nigel didn't say anything, he was just thinking about that girl. Who was she? He knew for sure that he knew her, but how?

That's the thing, he doesn't know anything. He doesn't know what he has been doing for so many years. Has it been years? He doesn't know. All he can figure is that he went somewhere.

That girl knows where he was. He knows it. She maybe even knows why he can't remember. She is very mysterious. Yet, for some odd reason it doesn't surprise him.

"Uhh, son?" He heard his dad ask. Nigel looked up, oh, he hasn't said anything.

"Oh yeah, it is so great to be home." He said. For an odd reason, he felt like that he was telling the truth. "I'm… just not too hungry."

The two parents looked at each other worriedly. His mother then look back at her only son.

"Do you feel sick Nigel? Are you tried?" She asked.

"No, no. I don't feel sick. But I am pretty tired. May I be excused?" He asked. His parents nodded as he got up from the table and washed his plate in the sink, and headed up to his room.

His room didn't look much different from what he could remember. It was sort of bland only had a couple of pictures of his family and such. He also had the huge tree sticking through it. It took up most of the space, but somehow he felt like he didn't care.

He laid down on his bed, it felt strange to him. Trying to sleep in his own bed. Maybe it was because he has been away for such a time? He didn't really think so. He found that he felt like he has never slept in if before.

'But, of course I've slept in it before. It's my bed. Its where I used to sleep every night!' He paused his thought, trying to think about it. 'Right?'

He guessed that it shouldn't be a surprise. He can't really remember specifics. He remembered…

Running for Student Body Present in the 5th grade. Yeah, he was so prepared. But, he then lost to this egghead person he could barely remember. But… also there was another person who won right? Person? That didn't seem right. How could more then one person be the same? Yet, it made sense to him. Maybe he should stop thinking about that one.

He remembers how much he hated the beach. It was such a waste of time. He still thought it was. He was still went though. He doesn't really know why.

Did he have any friends? Well, he could've just been alone. If he had friends, why wouldn't they have shown up? For some reason though, he felt a longing, for friends? Did he really have any?

Was that what the girl was? No, it didn't seem right. Maybe she just went to his school. Yet, that didn't feel right either.

The girl, his feelings for her feel… mixed. When he first saw her, complete confusion. He guessed if she really was a friend, he would actually recognize her. But then a feeling of hate, we're they enemies? A girl? Would he actually be someone to have enemies? Then, strangely, regret. Did he do something? It felt like he did. Like a pool of acid was going through him. Finally… well, he didn't know. It was feeling that felt so strong and hard to resist. It made his whole body feel warm. He doesn't know what this feeling is called, but it felt… nice? I guess you could say.

Nigel looked up at ceiling, what should he do? Try and figure out what happened to him? Or just forget about it, and just go on living.

"Nigel UNO never quits." He mumbled to himself with a smirk. With that, he turned around to the side of his bed, then fell asleep.

Yay Nigel! Don't you give up!

Sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been really busy and tired lately. I'm also gonna be gone for the next two weeks, SORRY!

I promise I'll work on my stories k? I'll post everything I can when I get back.

See you in two weeks!

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships


End file.
